<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you knew... by gnarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099553">If you knew...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf'>gnarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Digital Art, Fanart, First Kiss, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war had left scars on all of them. </p>
<p>Some were obvious. </p>
<p>Some only if they looked closely. </p>
<p>But the worst ones were those they couldn't see. </p>
<p>Those that were hidden inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HD Wireless 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you knew...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Art was made for the H/D Wireless fest, I don't allow reposts.</p>
<p>Thank you @Thefifthbiscuit for your amazing prompt, I just had to draw it! I hope you like it! </p>
<p>This work is inspired by the song Young Folks from Peter Bjorn and John</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! </p>
<p>If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!</p>
<p>  <a href="http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/">Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!</a></p>
<p>I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my art 💜</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://gnarf.tumblr.com/">Visit me on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>